


[Podfic of] Tequila Cake

by bessyboo, klb



Category: American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: <i>This time instead of DMing while intoxicated Jim decides to make a call. Drunk conversation/teasing turns into ~more.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Tequila Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tequila Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22488) by cjmarlowe. 



Cover Art created by bessyboo.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Dialogue-Only:  
  
  
Full Reading:  


## Download

  * [Dialogue Only (MP3)](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Tequila%20Cake%20Dialogue-Only.mp3) | **Size:** 3.9 MB | **Duration:** 0:03:42
  * [Full Reading (MP3)](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Tequila%20Cake%20Full%20Reading.mp3) | **Size:** 8.6 MB | **Duration:** 0:08:31
  * [Combined (M4B)](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Tequila%20Cake%20\(Dialogue-Only%20&%20Full%20Reading\).m4b) | **Size:** 9.7 MB | **Duration:** 0:12:14

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This is a crosspost of a 2012 LJ post. Original reader's note here:
> 
> If you're wondering why you haven't heard from me lately, it's because I've had vocal issues and needed some medication and vocal rest to get to the other side of it. But I've been to a doctor, and there's no swelling or nodules or anything, so everything should turn out fine. I feel mostly better now, and this is the first thing I've recorded since my voice came back. I've actually had this on my wishlist for years, and when Bessy and I started playing with the app HeyTell and wanted to try podfic with it, I suggested this story for us to work with. About a minute after I sent her the story link, I got a HeyTell message from her that just said "Heyyy, did you know it's my birthday?" and it was *perfect.* We role-played our way through all the dialogue in the story, and had so much fun that we immediately decided to do a version with the narration included. When I listened back, I thought that both versions had really cool energy in different ways, and so we decided I should edit and release both (and a podbook that has the two back-to-back). I really, REALLY love the feel of this performance, and I am so excited to be posting it.


End file.
